


The God of Mischief

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: After spanking care, Cuddles, Fluff, Frigga spanks Loki hard!, Loki is a stinker, Thor gets beaten up, Thor spanks Loki harder!, cuteness, mild violence, sore bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki casts a spell that gets Thor beaten up! Angry parents intervene but Thor isn't satisfied. Naughty but cute Loki, Angry Frigga, Furious Odin, Even more furious Thor. One small bottom paddled twice!





	The God of Mischief

Thor sat on the Healer’s table, his face a bruised mess. His lower lip pouting with swelling and his cheekbones scuffed painfully. His expression was one of smoldering anger! Meanwhile, 16 year old Loki sat on the bench outside the door, waiting for one or both parents to lower the boom on him. Frigga beat Odin to the scene.  
“Alright, son. Tell me what happened.” Loki peered up at her, making his expression as pitiful as possible. He struggled to come up with some defense but none came to mind.  
“I accidentally cast a spell on him to fall in love with a girl.”  
“Accidentally?” Frigga replied, her eyes narrowing.  
“I…er…he…”  
“The truth, Loki or it will go all the worse for you.” She warned. Loki gulped and continued.  
“He was being an oaf toward me and I made him fall in love with a woman. Unfortunately her husband and three brothers took issue.” Loki looked up to find that Odin had arrived. A bolt of icy fear shot through him. Odin scowled down at him menacingly.  
“Perhaps we should let Thor have the privilege.” Odin weighed in.  
“No, he’ll only hurt him. I want first crack at him.” Frigga announced. Loki squirmed in terror! She reached down and grasped his left ear, pulling him to his feet. Loki stood quickly, wincing as she pulled him along to his room. “After I finish with him he’s all yours!” She called back to Odin as she left. A young Healer heard what was going on and made a painful face. Odin chuckled.  
“Indeed.” He said, agreeing with her.  
Frigga pushed into Loki’s chambers, still dragging him by his ear. He ‘Ouched’ as she pulled him, releasing his ear and slinging him toward his bed.  
“Mama please don’t punish me in anger!” The teen howled, holding his sore ear.  
“Nice try you little devil but mama is going to blister that naughty little tail of yours and when I’m finished your father will make sure you don’t sit down for a week!” Loki hitched a terrified sob and flinched as her hand darted out and grabbed his arm. She sat down and pulled him over her lap in one, swift movement. His leggings were tugged down, revealing a round, pale little rump perfectly positioned for an epic spanking!  
Frigga held her hand aloft and a small paddle appeared in it.  
“Now you lie still while mama tans your little bottom.” She said, hauling off. She began to paddle Loki’s bottom briskly, leaving bright pink paddle shaped marks on the pale cheeks. Loki yelped and began to cry after the third swat. His slender fingers clutched the duvet and his legs pinwheeled as his mother administered a sound spanking! She applied twenty five burning swats to the young prince’s upturned bottom before stopping. The last ten were applied to his sit spots, wringing loud cries from him! He lay panting and perspiring over his mother’s lap, crying from the terrible sting! Frigga made the paddle disappear and rubbed the sore cheeks gently, cooing to her crying son.  
“There now, all over. That’s mama’s good boy. Shhhhh, I know it stings my baby. Mama loves you.” She reached down and gathered her son into her arms, cuddling him tenderly. “There, there. My poor little rascal.” Her own words drove into her heart just how much she loved this young scamp. She cuddled him for a full fifteen minutes before standing him back up and righting his leggings. “Now go an take the rest of your punishment.” She said with a note of finality in her voice. Loki knew there would be no reprieve and he kissed her, walking sadly and carefully out the door.  
Thor was coming the opposite direction toward his room. When he spied Loki his expression darkened. Loki stopped as his brother stomped toward him! He grabbed the young prince by his arm and began to drag him toward his room!  
“Thor! Mother has already spanked me and papa is going to spank me next!” Loki gasped, panic stricken. It had no effect as Thor pulled him into his chambers and sat on the bed, yanking him across his lap roughly. “Please brother!” Loki yelped as the big Viking yanked his leggings down. He took note of Loki’s reddened little bottom and huffed gruffly, hauling off and laying down a dozen, hard slaps on his little brother’s already sore behind! Loki squalled loudly! His falsetto cries were audible all the way down the corridor to the throne room. Odin, who had been waiting for the boy stood suddenly and walked quickly toward the sound of his son’s cries.  
“STOP!” Odin growled as Thor hauled off to apply even more hard spanks to Loki’s bottom. The young prince lay over his brother’s lap, limp and crying, his poor little behind a dark, raddled purple! Odin walked to the pair and lifted Loki into his arms. The teen limply allowed it, sobbing pitifully. The All Father laid his hand over the bruised little bottom and healed it immediately. Loki relaxed, but continued to tremble, traumatized by the vicious spanking. He walked around in circles, holding Loki and cooing to him. Thor sat on the edge of the bed, panting and red faced with anger. Frigga entered the room, her face a mask of worry and anger. Odin handed Loki off to her and she walked him out and to his chambers.  
“Father, I…”  
“SILENCE!” Odin growled, pointing at Thor. “There can be no excuse for beating your little brother so. Did you see the state of his bottom?”  
“Yes sir.” Thor replied, head down.  
“What kind of brute can harm someone so small? He had already been punished for his trick. You make four of him!”  
“I know. Now that my anger is spent I feel terrible.”  
“That is no excuse.” Odin growled, loosening his belt. Thor stood and turned around, knowing what would surely come next. He pulled his own leggings down to his knees and laid across the bed. Odin approached and began to whip Thor’s bottom and thighs hard! He left his bottom and legs criss-crossed with dark red stripes and welts. Thor was crying and repentant when it was over. Odin lifted him up and hugged him warmly until his son stopped crying.  
When Thor arrived at his room, Loki was lying on his bed, on his stomach while the All Mother rubbed his back and cooed comforts to him. He was no longer trembling but his eyes still bore that shocked, pitiful gaze. Thor slowly walked up to him and stroked his hair gently. Loki flinched and began to tremble again, breaking his brother’s heart.  
“Shhhhh. It’s alright baby brother. Thor has you safe. I’m sorry for spanking you so hard.” He reached down and picked Loki’s limp form up, laying him across his chest. He held the skinny teen’s small bottom in one hand and rubbed his back with the other. When he kissed his brother’s raven haired head Frigga gave him an approving smile. He slowly sat on the bed, wincing at his own sore bottom and gently laid Loki face down across his lap. He lowered his leggings and began to rub the pink little bottom ever so gently, whispering comforting phrases. Frigga reached behind Thor and healed his bottom, putting a sly finger to her lips as if to warn him not to tell his father. Thor smiled and nodded.  
“Thor?” Loki’s small voice peeped.  
“What baby brother?” Thor cooed, still rubbing.  
“I’m very sorry for what I did.” The young prince said sweetly.  
“I know, Little One. And I’m sorry for spanking you so hard.”  
“It’s okay.” Loki said softly. This earned him even more gentle rubs, soothing his bottom and his nerves. Thor smiled and righted Loki’s leggings, standing him on his feet.  
“I love you, Little One.” Thor said softly, patting Loki’s face. The big Viking pulled him in for a hug. When they broke the embrace Loki reached out and healed Thor’s face.  
“Mama, is papa still going to spank me?” Loki asked pitifully.  
“No sweetling. You’ve been punished enough.” Frigga replied, kissing her youngest son on the cheek. “No more bad magic.” She said, booping his nose with her index finger. Loki smiled and nodded.  
“Yes mama. I promise.” Frigga gave him a soft pat on the rump and he scooted from the room. She looked to her eldest son and smiled.  
“Your little brother loves you very much, Thor.” She said softly.  
“I know mama. I love him too.”  
Loki made his way to the throne room and walked forthrightly to his father’s throne. He mounted the steps and climbed into his father’s lap, laying his head on the thick armour. Odin, a wide smile on his face cuddled his son warmly.  
“I love you, papa.” Loki whispered, the precious comment taking up residence in his father’s heart.  
“I love you too, precious child.”  
“I’m sorry I was bad.”  
“I forgive you.” Odin smiled and kissed his cheek. Loki jumped down and cut for the door, smiling.  
“Where are you off too, Little One?” Odin asked.  
“Thor’s going to Midgard. I’m going to see if he’ll take me with him!” The teen called after himself. Odin palmed his face wearily.


End file.
